


Shh Summer(Broken Composures)

by naegheiress



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Oral Sex, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Sexual Content, Smut, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegheiress/pseuds/naegheiress
Summary: A brother like bond was something Naruto and Sasuke didn't have.  they formed different kind of relationship. Over the summer an argument turns into something a lot more. But ”Shhh” it's a secret.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	1. Remote

**Author's Note:**

> I hoping to turn this into a series but I would love your criticism as this is my first time publishing on here hope you enjoyed ty :)

Shhh

Even though Sasuke had shared a room with him for the better half of two months, he never got used to Naruto’s presence. They were total opposites. But they agreed on one thing that they would keep there lives separate. But being Step-brothers there was only a certain amount of separation they could have.

”Naruto, can you hand me the remote.” 

”But I'm watching this.”

” You're literally on your phone just give me the remote.”

Naruto looked up from his phone to look a Sasuke; who stared back at him holding out his hand. “No.”

“No? Ugh, you’re being so difficult just hand it over.”

Naruto smirked with an evil glint in his eyes. “You’re gonna have to come to get it.”

“I’m not childish enough to chase you over a remote.”The older boy crossed his arms before rolling his eyes

“I mean we both knew you couldn’t get it from me anyway.” 

Naruto loved teasing his older Step-brother because he knew how to push all his buttons.

“I mean you look just like a girl bet you're just as weak as Sakura” he whispered maliciously. He chuckled seeing Sasuke’s face contort with anger.

“ You little..” Sasuke Growled before tackling the blond pinning him to the bed and straddling him.

“ Who’s the weak one now” Sasuke snatched the remote from Naruto’s Fingers. 

“Okay, you aren’t as weak as Sakura but you're still weaker than Ten-ten.” Naruto giggled. But Sasuke was angry so he pushed his hips down restricting the younger boy from moving at all.  
“Stop testing me Naruto”

“Sasuke stop...moving so much”

“Oh, I thought I was weak.”Sasuke not really paying attention to what the boy was saying moved his hip at little. “Stop Mov- Ahh” Naruto had let out a light moan. Sasuke looked in shock at the noise the younger boy made. Naruto looked away with embarrassment. But for some reason, Sasuke wanted to hear the noise again. So almost instinctively he moved his hips again.

“Ah-Sasuke Stop...it”

“Be quiet before Iruka hears you”

“Sasuke this isn't”

“Just shut up”

Sasuke continued to roll his hips over his Step-brothers clothed erection. As the blond let out more cut of moans and groans. He bit his lip trying to keep quiet. Sasuke slowly releases Naruto’s wrists. As his hands wandered lower. Sasuke sat on Naruto’s thighs. The blue-eyed boy whined at the loss of that needed friction. 

“Naruto I’m gonna do something keep quiet ok.”The boy nodded before once again looking away. Sasuke’s hand traveled to the hem of Naruto’s pants. Before reaching inside his pants and feeling the once clothed erection brought into the light. He wrapped his delicate hands around the already wet muscle. Rubbing his thumb along the tip before stroking down the length. Naruto groaned in response.

“Sasuke..I.” before the boy could finish Sasuke had it in his mouth tentatively licking off the precum off the tip. Soon after taking the whole thing in. Naruto’s back arched off the bed. 

Sasuke hollowed his cheeks sucking and licking on the cock. As was rewarded by Naruto’s groans as he snapped his hips up digging his dick deeper into the raven's throat. Tears rolled down his cheeks as the tip hit the back of his throat repeatedly.

“Sasuke I’m gonna-“ before he could finish the  
Raven haired boy felt a warm liquid hit the back of his throat. It tasted a little bitter but he swallowed every drop. He sat up looking a Naruto’s face which was beet red and his eyes clouded over with lust. Naruto still stuck in the haze of the orgasm didn’t seem to notice Sasuke leave the room. 

Sasuke walked down the hallway to the bathroom. He shut the door quietly. Before sinking down to the ground. ’What the hell was that?!’ he thought to himself. But he was soon brought back to reality by his erection aching against his pants.

Sasuke slipped his hand into his gray sweatpants to attend to his neglected member. He closed his eyes and all he could see was, Naruto fucking him senseless moaning in his ear. The black-haired ninja jerked off to completion by just his imagination alone. He cleaned up and walked back into the room to find his younger brother asleep. He hated how easily his composure fell apart so quickly by just hearing that idiot moan.

He wasn’t ready to face the boy tomorrow at breakfast or, at all for that matter but, he didn’t want to about it. He drifted off to sleep in the comfort of his bed. 

Kakashi pokes his head through the door. “Boys I’m ho-“ he smiled faintly at his sons before closing the door.


	2. Syrup&Sexual Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday night had burned it self into the boys memories. Did Iruka hear something yesterday does he know

Naruto woke up before Sasuke. Looking over at his older brother he remembered the events from yesterday. He blushed a little he had many questions running through his brain, but first breakfast. He ran down the stairs following his nose. ”Morning Papa, Morning Kakashi” 

”Morning Naruto”

”Morning my little fox” Iruka smiled at his boy before going back to cooking. Kakashi was right beside him chopping up something Naruto couldn't see ”Maybe you should go wake up Sasuke so we can have breakfast as a family.” Iruka said without turning around. 

”Maybe we should let him sleep lt seemed he was up late doing something.” Naruto’s mind flashed back to Sasuke grinding his hips on his erection. He blushed hard before shaking his head bringing him back to reality. But to be honest he didn't think he could handle being around the black-haired boy right now. ”He shouldn't be skipping out on family breakfast,” Kakashi said not looking up from the cutting board

”We had an argument yesterday so I-” Naruto spat out before getting interrupted 

” It's okay I already know everything”

”You do!” Naruto jumped in his seat a little, but he knew Kakashi didn't know the contents of last night he was thinking about. But he was just scared of the thought of him knowing

”I know Sasuke can be really crabby after arguments so ill wake him up” He watched as Kakashi disappeared up the steps his footsteps getting faint before disappearing completely. ”Naruto are you ok?”

Naruto snapped his head around looking at his father who had his arms crossed leaning against the counter. ”Huh dad what do you mean?”

” When Kakashi was talking about Sasuke earlier you seemed on your toes” 

”Papa I don't understand what you mean”

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of footsteps cascading down the stairs.

”Look what the cat dragged in.” Kakashi said jokingly pointing at Sasuke. Who looked like he was going through a midlife crisis. Rocking his massive case of bed head. Sasuke fixed his hair a bit before sitting next to naruto. ”Breakfast will be ready in a minute.” The kitchen was quiet as the fathers finished up the feast they were preparing. Naruto tried to calm down his obvious blushing.

”Since school just ended what do you guys wanna do for the summer?”Kakashi turned around to face the boys 

” I don't know there's nothing I want to do really” Naruto was pretty lazy so it wasn't a surprise he had no ideas. ”So what about you Sasuke?” 

”I don't really care.” The food was placed on the table. Naruto perked up a bit just happy to eat. He grabbed helpings of almost everything like he was starving. Everyone watched in awe as naruto continued to swallow down heaps of food. Kakashi was sure at this point that he wasn't even chewing. 

”So Sasuke Naruto told us what happened yesterday,” Iruka said between normal-sized bites. ”He did what?!” Sasuke stiffened in his chair glancing at naruto who was too concentrated on eating to notice. ”Yes he told us about your Argument” Sasuke’s stiffness relaxed some.

”Look I know you guys don't really get along but can you at least try”

”Yes, you guys are brothers now”

Sasuke nodded his head before going back to eating. The rest of the breakfast was quite with Naruto occasionally looking at the older boy. Wondering what was going through his head. But he always had to look away while Sasuke ate. Watching him swallow his food it brought back so many memories he didn't want to bring up right now.

Once, Sasuke caught him staring and both looked away. With both of their faces strawberry red. Naruto was the first to finish of course he got up from the table.”Dad, I'm gonna go take a shower” 

”Alright don't use up all the hot water” Iruka snapped his head around to face Sasuke who was across from him. The onyx eyed boys' eyes met each other. ”Hmm.” Iruka hummed in curiosity. Sasuke looked away he couldn't handle the staring contest. He knew Iruka knew something was up as he was very vigilant. ”I-think ill go back to my room”

”Okay,” Kakashi said smiling a little. Sasuke ran up the stairs. He relaxed a little getting away from the watchful eye of his step-father.  
Sasuke was pulled into his bedroom by the hem of his shirt. He soon faced an embarrassed, angry, and confused Naruto.

”What the hell was that!”Naruto basically shouted.

”Be quiet you dobe”

”Okay then what happened last night” The blond whispered.

Sasuke felt the blood run to his cheeks he tried to keep his composure.”What do you mean?”  
Playing stupid was the best he could do, to be honest, he couldn’t even explain his actions.

”Look Naruto we can just forget about it okay”

”I can't whenever you do something it just keeps reminding me”

” It was your fault anyway for making those noises”

”You did it”

” You're the one who kept teasing me”

”well..well your th-the one who put it in your mouth.”

”You didn't stop me which means you liked it, idiot” 

”...”

They both stood there staring at each other not moving or saying anything. Naruto started walking forward forcing Sasuke to walk backward. Naruto had him cornered. ”Sasuke are you gay” 

”what the hell are you talking about”

Next, you know their lips are connected. They kissed it was sloppy and uncoordinated. But they didn’t stop. The blond grabbed the boy's waist pulling him in deepening their kiss. Naruto had no idea what this kiss meant at all or what was going on. But he bit Sasuke’s bottom lip and the raven like boy opened his mouth allowing Naruto to explore his mouth with his tongue.

The older boy grabbed the others' chin pulling them apart panting he breathed out “what are we doing what is this?”

“I don’t know,” The blond connected their lips again. The shorter boy wrapped his arms around Naruto’s neck filtering his hands through his yellowish blond hair. 

They pulled apart again but instead of pressing their lips together again. Naruto’s mouth landed on Sasuke’s neck he licked, kissed, and sucked on his neck. Kissing and nipping the soft bits of skin.  
The Uchiha let out a moan breathing heavily. 

“Shhh” Naruto whispered in his ear leaving tingles down Sasuke’s spine. As naruto placed his mouth back on his neck. He kissed every bit of skin that was soon to be bruised by his rough kisses. Then there was a knock on the door.  
They stopped what they were doing and stared at the door.

“Answer him” Naruto whispered

“Uhm yes?”A soon he started speaking Naruto went back to attacking his neck.

“Boys were going to go visit some friends so get dressed please”

“Oh- al..right Dad” 

“Be down in like 45 okay”

“Okay dad”

At this point, Naruto pressed their lips back together. He savored Sasuke’s taste as he new there kiss would be cut short. 

“Okay, Naruto we have to get dressed,” Sasuke said pushing the blond off him even though he didn’t really want too.

The boys got dressed with Sasuke occasionally peeking over at the blue-eyed boy. The car ride was long a boring all naruto kept doing was looking at his big brother. Who wore a hoodie hiding the pretty red marks he toke the time to give him. They pulled up to a pale blue house with a well kept front yard, large windows, and a tree with a knot in the middle of the trunk.

It looked to be a quite normal house that housed a normal family. Naruto knew this house all two well. It was the house of Sakura Haruno one of his friends who had the biggest crush on Sasuke. 

“Hello boys” Ms. Haruno smiled at the boys as they took off their shoes before entering. There she was Sakura Haruno with her bright pink hair and her bubbly personality. 

“Heyy guys I’m glad your here” Naruto knew that comment was mostly directed at Sasuke. Who rolled his dark eyes at the girl. Sasuke had one thought going through his mind then. It was an odd one but thought for sure.

“I always hated Bubblegum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit rushed shout-out to my sister for the chapter title.tho tysm for readingg:3


	3. I always hated Bubblegum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura is being thirsty but Sasuke belongs to Naruto :3. Most Of this episode is just fluff but I’ll put smut in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i hope you guys like this one I’m trying to get out new chapters whenever I can.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke by his hand and dragged him to her room. Naruto followed them up the stairs. She plopped Sasuke on her bed, while Naruto pulled out a rolling chair from under the desk. “So what are you guys doing for the summer”

“Most likely staying home while our parents work. Why do you have something planned for the summer Sakura?”

“Well, I’m glad you asked dearest Naruto. My parents and I are going down to the beach for the summer.” 

“Oh that sounds nice”

“Well, I was thinking you guys could come with us,'' she said, looking at Sasuke blushing.

“I’m not really a fan of the beach,” Sasuke said as he joined in on the conversation.

“Oh that’s a shame, I really would have liked it if you came,” Sakura said looking deflated. She perked back up again and started rambling. Talking about dying her hair or something. Naruto wasn’t really paying attention as he watched Sasuke’s mouth move while he talked. But when Sakura said something his attention was brought back to her.

“Sasuke is that a hickey!”

“What!?” 

“That, they're on your neck”

Sasuke blushed a little looking at Naruto.”No of course not it's a...”

“A bee sting” Naruto interrupted 

“Yes, a bee sting I got the other day,” Sasuke said, trying to sound assured he pulled up his hoodie better hide the mark.

“Oh okay well um..Sasuke I was wondering if you would go to the movies with me”

“But I thought you were leaving for the beach”

“Yea but I mean before we leave '' Sasuke didn’t really wanna go it's not like he had things to do it’s just he knew about her crush. He couldn’t really return her feelings so he didn’t want to lead her on so he did what any good guy would do. “No”

“No, but why are you busy?”

“No”

“But please Sasuke I don’t wanna go by myself.” For some reason, Naruto was very irritated that she would even ask him. Like it was some kind of date or something. Sakura was making him uncomfortable and he didn't like it.

“Look Sakura, he says he doesn’t wanna go.”

“But-But..”

“Sasuke, Naruto we’re leaving!!” The boys could hear Iruka yelling up the stairs.

“Bye Sakura,” Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke and dragging him down the steps. The boys gave formal goodbyes to Mr.& Mrs. Haruno before getting back in the car. Naruto for some reason was happy Sasuke turned down Sakura. When they got home they stayed apart minding their own business. But they both secretly wanted to be in each other’s arms. Kakashi stuck his head through the door to find the boys on their phones.

”Boys, me and your father have a dinner party to go to. Can I trust you behave.”

”Yes dad we’re not 10.”

”Okay, well we won't be back until late we ordered a pizza for you so listen out for it.”

”Okay, Dad.”

”Alright bye.”

The boys looked back at their phones hearing the front door close. Naruto looked over and looked at Sasuke. He didn't know why or how but everything about him was attractive. From his dark cold eyes to his defined jawline and cheekbones. From the way, he eats to the way he sleeps. Naruto found it absolutely intriguing. 

”Take a picture, it'll last longer.”  
”Huh what?”

”You keep staring at me, it's getting a little weird.”

”Sorry” The boy looked down at his phone just sitting on the home screen. They heard the doorbell ring and Naruto hopped out of the bed.

” It's okay I got it.” Naruto walked down the stairs, opened the door, and grabbed the pizza, smiled, and closed the door. 

”SASUKE PIZZAS HERE!” Naruto yelled up the stairs he heard him run down the stairs. He knew Naruto could eat a whole pizza By himself. He grabbed a slice out of the box sitting on the couch next to Naruto watching some movie and eating pizza. But soon Naruto dozed off his head falling into Sasuke’s lap.

Sasuke ran his delicate finger through the golden locks. Raking his fingers through was so satisfying and calming. But he knew Naruto had to go to sleep in his own bed. 

“Naruto wake up”

“mnn”

“You have to go to sleep in your bed”

“Why”

“ You can’t sleep on the couch” 

“Fine nghh”

The blond walked up the stairs while Sasuke threw the pizza box in the trash. Straightening up before walking back up the stairs to find his younger brother fast asleep. Sasuke got in his bed and laid down. His sleep was interrupted by more noise. 

”Sasuke... Sasuke”

”huhh”

”Sasuke over here” Sasuke got up from his comfortable bed and found his way to Naruto’s in the dark. He got under the covers and the whisker faced boy pulled him closer so that the ravens' backs were against his chest and their legs intertwined. He felt enclosed in a warm blanket and he felt safe. Naruto stuck his face right in his older brother's shoulder Inhaling his scent. He left light kisses on the bruises he left earlier. Before pulling him closer and falling asleep. 

The boys were woken up by a phone call.Naruto kisses Sasuke’s head as a silent apology for waking him up. Naruto picks up his phone answering it as, the dark haired boy turns around with his head on Naruto’s chest.

“Hello”

“Hey Naruto I know it’s a bit late but can I ask you something”

“Mhm but wait who’s this”

“Ugh it’s me Sakura dumbo”

“Alright go on” 

“Does Sasuke have a girlfriend?”Naruto looked down at Sasuke who was already sleeping.

“Nope not that I know of why?”

“No particular reason well thanks anyway naruto.”

“Okay bye Sakura.”

At that moment Naruto felt very lucky. Sasuke is closed off person, cold and kind of a jerk, but here he was cuddled in his arms like a baby. He wasn’t gonna let Sakura take him away. 

“Never liked bubblegum anyway.”


	4. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys began to get distance but are one again brought back together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised smut but I had a hard time writing this.I wanted to develop the story a bit more. I the next chapter should come out tomorrow or the day after.

Weeks after their little cuddle session the boys seemed to be more distant. They didn’t really interact besides accidental touches and awkward conversations. For some reason, Naruto didn’t like the space that formed between them. That night Naruto had a dream or an altered memory he couldn’t tell. It was like that night many weeks ago. Sasuke had a dick in his mouth but, this time he was staring directly at the blonde. Naruto shook himself awake feeling his half-hard erection in his pants he turned over and went back to sleep.

“So Naruto are you coming”

Naruto snapped out of his trance.

“Yea I’ll be there”

Kiba, Naruto’s best friend, had just asked him to hang out. Naruto got dressed and glanced at the empty bed next to his. Sasuke was at the library probably reading some silly book. He smiled a little why’d it seem that Dark haired boy was the only thing on his mind recently. He walked down the stairs and he opened the door.

“I’m going to Kiba’s” He yelled up the stairs.

The walk wasn’t long; he only lived around the corner. Naruto walked into the house. Naruto was basically like family so him just showing up was very common. “Hey, big sis.”

“Hey Naruto, Kiba’s in his room”

“Okay thanks”

He ran up the stairs breaking into Kiba’s room.

“I’m here rat.”

“Hey, ass hat.”

The boys laughed as Naruto sat down and grabbed a controller. They played a couple of games before stopping and having a conversation.

“So what’s it like living with Sasuke? It must be a living hell.”

“Eh, it’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad you’ve gotta be kidding Sasuke doesn’t bitch at you or anything.”

“I mean we don’t really talk to each other.”

That was only half of a lie. Naruto’s phone hummed. He looked down and it was a text from Sasuke it read. ‘Dad said you're at Kiba’s when you get back we need to talk.’ Naruto stared down at this message for a while. What did he wanna talk about? Was this going to be the end of their distance? Wait why was he so excited it wasn’t that big of a deal.

“Naruto are you good bro?”

“Yeah, but I gotta get home I’ll text you later.”

Naruto speedily walked down the stairs. “Bye Big sis.” He said to Hana who sat on the couch.

“Bye blondey,” she said nonchalantly.

Naruto pulled out his phone looking at the text again. He promptly texted back ‘I’ll be home in a minute anyway so I’ll see you then.’ His stomach churned, did that sound stupid or clingy. But it was just Sasuke so why did he care. He got home really quickly for some reason. He took a breath while taking off his shoes then walked up the stairs. Scrolling through his phone to seem even a little distracted. He plopped on his bed exhausted.

“You wanted to talk.”

“Yea the parents wanted us to pack for some trip.”

Sasuke continued to go into detail about the trip. Naruto wasn’t really paying attention watching the dark-haired boy's lips move as he spoke. His body moved on its own; it all happened so fast. But he stood in front of the older boy with their lips connected. 

One minute Sasuke was talking the next his lips were closed. With something warm and soft pressed up against them. Naruto kissed him, they were so distant before but here he was letting himself get pushed down into the mattress. It was like their mouths craved each other. Naruto savored the sweet taste of Sasuke’s mouth. He felt Naruto’s rough hands grip his hips. 

Naruto dug his tongue deep into Sasuke’s mouth like he wanted to taste every inch of it. They pulled apart breathing heavily. The blond boy found his favorite place on the older boy's body. His neck kissed it softly kissing and licking the soft pale skin. Though he wanted to bruise the seemingly perfect skin. Someone saw it before so he decided against it.

Slowly kissing down to his collarbone they heard a knock. Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh before answering.

“Yes?”

“Hey, Sasuke, I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?”

”Um... sure just give me a minute.”

He signaled for naruto to get under his bed. He didn't like the suggestion but complied. After Naruto was completely hidden and Sasuke fixed his disheveled appearance. 

”You can come in.”

Iruka walked through the door grinning at the brunette.

”I just wanted to talk about the trip.”

”Oh okay, what about it?”

”Well you may have noticed but we planned the trip to fall on your birthday.”

”Oh right my birthday…”

To be truthful, Sasuke completely forgot about his birthday. To him, his birthday wasn't really significant.  
It's not that he had bad memories he just didn't see the point. Having a big party with cake and a whole bunch of people. Sasuke didn’t like being the center of attention, so parties were never his thing.

”Your father told me you don't like big parties so I just want to get you something if that's alright. So is there anything you want?”

“I don’t want anything in particular.”

“Oh okay then, try to come up with something”

Iruka smiled at Sasuke before closing the door. Naruto crawled from under the bed.

“Sasuke are you kidding me.”

“What do you mean?”

“You had a chance to get anything you wanted and you say you don’t know!”

“I couldn’t think of any off the top of my head okay.”

“Ugh, whatever.”

Naruto gave him a sudden peck on the lips before walking out. Sasuke placed his fingers where their lips connected and blushed a little.

***

Naruto hopped in the shower feeling the boiling water cascade down his body. He just soaked a while thinking to himself before washing up then getting out. Wrapping a towel around his waist he walked into the room immediately catching Sasuke’s eye. The water dropped from every curve on his body. Naruto pushed back his hair, skin glowing like the sun. Sasuke looked down at his phone every once in awhile peeking at the tanned skin.

“Take a picture it’ll last longer”

Naruto chuckled and Sasuke blushed a bit embarrassed he got caught. But Naruto made Sasuke come up with an idea.

“You.”

“Huh?”

“That’s what I want for my birthday.”

Naruto blushed hard, Sasuke also gave him a peck on the lips before walking out.


	5. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are on a trip apparently naruto can cook and Sasuke is going soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is late it might be a little sloppy too. There will be smut in the next chapter. Also, happy belated birthday to Sasuke. Thanks for reading

In the days that followed the boys became closer to one another showing affection liberally. As Sasuke would regularly crawl into Naruto’s bed at night to cuddle. Naruto would give Sasuke pecks on the lips before leaving for Kiba’s and sometimes those kisses would turn into make outs. But nothing more than kisses and cuddles. Neither of them knew what their relationship meant but they didn’t really care. Soon that day arrived it was time for their trip.

“Naruto, do you have everything.”

“Yea pops you checked my bags 3 times already.”

“I'm just trying to make sure we have everything.”

“Hon we're going to be late if we don’t hurry up” 

“Okay everyone in the car.”They all piled into the car for a 6-hour car ride. To an unknown destination, Kakashi and Iruka decided not to tell the boys where they were going till they got there. So they sat in the car in mostly silence. Naruto looked over at Sasuke who had on his headphones looking out the window. But other than that the car ride was boring. Naruto’s eyelids got heavy then he fell asleep. When Naruto woke up they seemed to be on some gravel trail.

“Are we there yet?” Naruto yawned.

“We’re here,” Naruto looked up to see a pretty modern cabin surrounded by trees and forest. The house was mostly made of dark stained wood and blended in with the surrounding foliage. “Wake up Sasuke so we can go check out the house,”Kakashi said. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke who was peacefully sleeping. Naruto nudged him a little and he shot up. Taking in his surroundings he settled a little.

“Alright guys let's go check out the cabin”. So that was their trip, a cabin in the woods.Sasuke didn’t honestly hate it, he could have some peace and quiet.

“Okay let's go check it out”

The interior had a white and marble theme to it all the appliances were new. It had an open kitchen and dining room. With a large tv in the living room. Down the hall there was a door which led to the master bedroom. Further down there were two doors that led to Naruto and Sasuke’s bedroom. Then at the end of the hallway was a bathroom. Naruto walked into his room and flopped on the bed.

“Naruto come get your bags out of the car.”

“Okay here I come.”He laid there for a bit longer before finally forcing himself up. Naruto grabbed all his stuff. He was a bit of an overachiever and didn’t believe in second trips. He wobbled into his room and plopping everything on his bed. He threw everything in a drawer or in the closet not really caring where things went. Afterward he got bored and wandered into Sasuke’s room.

“So have you finished unpacking.”

“Obviously not as you can see I’m folding clothes.”

“Well I’m bored.”

“Well go be annoying somewhere else.”

“Aww but Sasuke.”

Naruto walked out of the room bored and hungry so he decided to make something to eat. One thing a lot of people didn’t know about Naruto was that he could cook. Yes,he did have an unhealthy obsession with cup ramen but the boy could cook. So he decided to make something for himself. He decided on some teriyaki chicken with rice. He wanted something quick but filling so that was his option. He cut up the chicken seasoning it and started up the rice maker.

***

Sasuke smelled something delicious but what was it. Soy sauce,ginger,garlic.Teriyaki Chicken but who was cooking Sasuke could have sworn that his dad and iruka went to the store. Naruto! Sasuke dropped what he was doing and followed his nose to the source of the delicious smell. He watched the blond skillfully toss the chicken. He sat on the counter next to Naruto inhaling all of the delicious scents.

“Ahh so it was you.”

“Oh cooking sorry was I distracting you.”

“No, it's fine.”

“Do you wanna try some?”

“Sure.”

Naruto picked up a fork stabbing it into the chicken. Placed it in Sasuke’s mouth. He moaned a little. It was so good.

“That was amazing how come I never knew you could cook.”

“I don’t really cook anymore I guess.”

“Well why not?”

“Well I used to only cook for my dad but he doesn’t have time to eat my cooking anymore.”

“I mean I’ll eat your cooking if it’s always this good.”

“Really!”

Sasuke didn’t understand why the blond was so happy someone would eat his cooking. I mean anyone would, it's so good.

“Yea, you can cook for me anytime you want.”  
Naruto grabbed sasuke and kissed him. He hugged him tightly pulling the dark haired boy close to his chest.

“You don’t know how happy I am.”

They ate together as Naruto spewed out all his favorite dishes and how he prepared them. Sasuke just listened to the boy ramble. He seemed so happy and passionate about it. Seeing him so happy made sasuke smile a bit. Naruto stopped everything.

“What,what is it !”

“It’s nothing it’s just you look so cute when you smile.”

Sasuke didn’t really realize he was smiling. At first but when he realized he blushed hard. Then it all hit him at one time. He was going soft and because of Naruto no less. But for some reason he didn’t mind. He rather it be him than anybody else.

“Hey boys were back.”

“Ah hey dad.”

“Sasuke, did you cook something that smells like chicken in here.”

“No actually Naruto cooked it.”

“Aww I missed Naruto’s cooking.”

“What is it really that good?”

“Honey Naruto’s cooking is amazing.”

“Well he’ll have to cook sometime.”

Naruto smiles and he was so happy people were going to enjoy his cooking again. Sasuke got up and put the dishes in the sink and started washing them.

”Well me and Kakashi are gonna go unpack our bags you guys go get ready for bed okay.”

“Alright dad”

“Okay.”

Sasuke continued to wash the dishes as Naruto came behind him. He grabbed his waist kissing his neck.

“If you're not gonna help me then go back to your room.”

“Aww Sasuke you're so mean.”

After finishing up the dishes. The raven haired boy went to take a shower. He stripped turning on the warm water. He got in he washed his hair then his body. But he thought about a lot of things. Like why he was so comfortable around Naruto and how this whole thing started in the first place. He got out of the shower feeling refreshed. With a towel around his waist he walked to his bedroom. He felt something or someone grip his butt. He snapped his head around. As he saw the blond chuckle then walk into the bathroom.

When sasuke got in his room. As he got dressed he thought about that look in Naruto’s eyes. What was it desire, lust, it looked like he was a wild beast looking at his prey. Sasuke shivered but deep down he knew what that look in his eyes meant.


	6. Possesive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mine...mine...mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is probably a little sloppy but plz don't come to for me.

That night, Sasuke snuck quietly into Naruto’s room. He opened the door and Naruto’s head shot up as he motioned him to come to lay down. He got into the bed and laid there as Naruto spooned him. He loved Naruto’s warmth against his body. He was falling asleep as he felt something slowly inch up towards his butt. He quickly realized what it was.

“Naruto get your hand off my ass!”

“But it’s so squishy.”

“Does it look like I care? Move your hand.”

Naruto grumbled under his breath before moving his hand. Naruto kissed the back of Sasuke’s neck before trying to go to sleep. But he came up with a master idea. “Hey Sasuke, what would you say to an early birthday gift?” You could almost hear the sly smirk panning across the blonde face.

“Not now I’m tired.”Sasuke rolled over snuggling into Naruto’s chest. Naruto honestly couldn’t be upset with him. He just looked too cute when he slept. During the mornings’ Naruto always woke up early. So when Sasuke would sleep in his bed he would carry him back to his own bed. Naruto had almost forgotten they were in the cabin. So he had to carry Sasuke to his room. He laid him in his bed, tucked him in, and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“Good Morning my little raven.”

Naruto only called Sasuke that in his head. But now that he said it out loud. He felt so happy it felt like Sasuke was really his and his alone. But what if Sasuke got bored of him. What if he got a girlfriend. At that moment Naruto knew he wasn’t giving up Sasuke to anyone. So he whispered “Your mine.”

Naruto decided to make breakfast for himself. He decided to make some crepes. While making his food he thought about his whole relationship with Sasuke. ‘It’s like friends with benefits, but we aren’t friends…brothers with benefits he thought to himself. He chuckled a little.

“Oh, Naruto you decided to make breakfast.”

“Oh hey Kakashi I guess..”

Naruto looked down and realized he made way too many crepes. But before he could say anything else Kakashi had already gone to wake up Sasuke and Iruka. He finished up adding the toppings. Before setting the large helpings of crepes in the middle of the table. Soon everyone was gathered around the table.

“I haven’t had Naruto’s cooking in a while now that I think about it.”

“It must be really good if you keep talking about it.”

“Dad, his cooking is really good.”

Naruto smiles hearing them talk so highly of his cooking. They continued eating quietly stuffing their faces.

“So guys I have a couple of things planned for today.”

“Hmm, plans.”

“Yea today we’re going hiking.”

“Hiking,” Sasuke groaned. He honestly didn’t enjoy hiking for one reason. Bugs, he hated them, they had way too many legs and they still moved even after you killed them. Sasuke was really pale so he sunburned easily so being outside all day didn’t sound fun.

“That sounds fun.”

Next thing Sasuke knew they were in the car on their way to some hiking trail. He was forced to go by Naruto who didn’t wanna be by himself.

“Okay, guys you ready.”

“Yup.”

Most of the time it was pretty quiet with everyone walking and taking in the scenery. Out of nowhere, some girl walked next to  
Sasuke.

“Hey, I’m Ino nice to meet you.”

“I’m Sasuke.”

“So..Sasuke are you here by yourself?”

“No, I’m here with my parents and my brother.”

“Oh, I’m here with my parents too. I don’t really like hiking. I was kind of dragged along.”

“Yea same.”

“So wanna walk together.”

“Eh sure, I don’t mind.”

Naruto realized Sasuke stopped complaining. He heard a conversation happening behind him. It was Sasuke who was looking down at his phone walking next to some girl. The girl was pretty; she had long platinum blond hair and blue eyes. He was a little angry seeing him walk next to her. But he didn’t want to seem clingy or jealous so he continued walking.

“So Sasuke, what's your brother like?”

“Huh?”

“You said you had a brother right?”

“Oh yea, well he’s a bit taller than me with yellow blonde hair. Really stupid and annoying but I tolerate him. He can cook pretty well and jokes all the time”

“ He sounds cool, does he have a girlfriend?” 

Sasuke looked at her. “Oh uh no not that I know of.”  
Sasuke thought about her dating. Naruto his stomach churned a bit.

“Well... Um Sasuke, do you have a girlfriend?” She said blushing.

“No.”

Naruto was tired of watching him with that girl. When she started blushing he got pissed. “Hey, Sasuke!” The raven looked up to see a bouncy blond, headed towards him.

“Oh hey, Naruto.”

“Hey, Sasuke who's this.”

“Oh hi, I’m Ino.”

“Hi Ino sorry to steal him from you but our parents need him.”He flashed a fake smile at her before grabbing Sasuke and dragging him away. He pulled him behind a big tree. 

“Hey Naruto, don't we need to go to the parents?” Naruto kissed Sasuke hard on the lips. Sasuke kissed back, holding onto Naruto’s shirt. The taller boy pulled away. He whispered something in Sasuke’s ear before dragging him to meet their fathers. 

“Remember you’re mine.”

While walking back to the main trail Sasuke blushed hard. Why was Naruto so possessive? Did he think something was going on with him and ino? To be honest that turned him on a lot. He was kinda disappointed a kiss was all that happened. They were  
reunited with their parents. Again after getting a bit lost.

“Oh hey, you two had you been.”

“We got a bit lost.”

“All thanks to this dobe.”

“How was I supposed to know where we were?”

“Alright boys, well you're here so it doesn’t matter.”

“Anyway, now that we’ve made our way up the mountain we have to go back down.”

Everyone groaned at Kakashi's words while he chuckled. When everyone got home they all took a 2-hour nap. When everyone was awake Iruka announced that they were having a family dinner. So everyone washed up and sat down. Naruto did most of the cooking but his dad helped a little bit. Everyone sat down and had some small talk. 

“So what did you guys think of the hike.”

“It was long.”

“What about you Sasuke?”

Sasuke stared down at his food blushing. He completely ignored the question. Just kept staring. Naruto rested his hand on Sasuke's thigh, squeezing a little.

“Ah sorry I think I have a bit of fever do you mind if I’m excused.”

“Ahh sure.”

“Hmm, he seemed fine all today.”

“Maybe he just is tired.”

They cleaned up the meal. The parents went to bed. While naruto decided to take advantage of the big tv in the living room. He watched whatever was on the tv. Which seemed to be some old Marvel movie. Naruto didn’t notice Sasuke till he had sat beside him on the couch. 

“Hey, Sasuke you okay.”

“Yeah I’m good I don’t know what happened earlier.”

“How’s your headache.”

“Eh, it’s fine.”

Naruto picked Sasuke up, placing him on his lap.  
“What if they see us.”

“Their sleeping it’s fine.” Naruto rested his chin on Sasuke’s shoulder. “Were you jealous?”

“Huh?”

“Earlier on the hike.”

“Uhh well, I.”

“You were being really possessive. I liked it.”

Naruto blushed hard, he didn’t mean to be possessive. But if Sasuke liked it. He pulled the dark-haired boy closer to his chest burying his face. Into Sasuke’s neck kissing it softly.

“Let’s go to bed okay.”

“Okay.”

Without warning, Naruto picked up Sasuke carrying him to his room. Naruto’s room was already messy. So he had to walk around and over clothes and trash.  
He placed the boy in his bed laying beside him. They kissed again. It was confusing but passionate and warm. They never needed to put a label on their relationship and all he needed to know was that Sasuke was his and his alone. They pulled from their kiss. Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's cheek. Naruto placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Mine.”


	7. The H word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional mood swings that's all in saying. (also I changed the summary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one is going to be the day before Sasukes birthday so what's gonna happen?

That morning Sasuke woke up warm and cozy in his own bed. He knew Naruto carried him to his room in the mornings and found it really sweet. He couldn’t help but smile. He walked out of the room to find his family at the table while Naruto finished up everyone’s plates. “Look who woke up at the perfect time.”

“Morning Sasuke.”

“Morning everyone.” The dark-haired boy yawned and sat down. As Naruto places down everyone’s plates it was a piece of pretty basic breakfast bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Everyone still ate happily once in a while sparking up small talk. “So…do you guys have girlfriends yet?” 

“What dad no.”

“No, not really.”

“Aww, I thought you guys were at that age where you’d bring home a girl.”

Sasuke thought about it they were that age. They were 15 already. But then he thought about his relationship with Naruto. Him being a boy wasn’t the problem. They were brothers, their relationship isn’t supposed to happen. It wasn’t normal. He thought about what everyone’s reaction would be if he ever told them. They would be disgusting and disappointed. He let this go on for far too long.

After breakfast, the parents went to the living room while Sasuke washed the dishes. Naruto came behind him and kissed his neck. He was disgusted at how warm it felt it was wrong. 

“Naruto stop.”

“But Sasuke.” He stopped washing the dishes and turned to face the blond. He was mad and disappointed in himself; he let this boy make him feel that way.

“Look Naruto, we shouldn’t keep doing this stuff. It's weird and gross. Those other times before were a mistake. I was messed up so just stop.”

“But Sasu-,”

“Just leave me alone.”

The blond was hurt. Why was Sasuke acting like this? Did he do something wrong? Was it his fault?. Sasuke continued to angrily wash the dishes. Why was he sad he did, what needed to be done. So why did it feel so wrong?  
The rest of the day Sasuke avoided Naruto. Even Iruka started to notice. “Hey, my little fox are you okay you seem down?”

“I’m fine.”

“Did you and Sasuke get into a fight or something?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

Naruto walked back to his room and plopped on his bed. Naruto felt drained and tired. He wanted to sleep. To think about anything but Sasuke. But he couldn’t help thinking why Sasuke changed his mind. Did Naruto do something wrong? Was he the problem? Sasuke is bored with him already? The rest of the day Naruto did nothing but eat. He only ate that much when he was stressed about something. His parents started to worry.

“Kid are you okay you seem a little off. Maybe you should lay off the food?”

“Kakashi I’m fine. I’m just hungry.”

Sasuke was also hurting but was better at hiding it pretending there was nothing wrong. It drove Naruto crazy. Did he care that little about him? Was he just some plaything to him? He really was bored with him. During dinner, Naruto didn’t come out of his room  
and didn’t cook either. He claimed he had a stomach ache.

Sasuke was really starting to worry but he didn’t show it. It hurt him to see Naruto hurting so much. But he would get over it. Naruto didn't need Sasuke, he would be fine right? The school would start back up and Naruto would get a girlfriend and forget about the summer. But what if he didn’t, but that wasn’t his problem anymore.

That night neither of them got any sleep. Sasuke had gotten so dependent on Naruto that he needed him to sleep. But he would get over that in a while he didn’t need Naruto. In the morning the parents went out shopping because Naruto had eaten all the food during the night. But they left Sasuke with some instructions.

“I know you and Naruto fought but you have to apologize so everything can go back to normal.”

Sasuke missed the old normal but he was disgusted with himself, angry even that he couldn’t control his emotions. But he knew if Naruto didn’t get in check he would have more problems. Sasuke knocked on the door. Naruto opened it, he looked horrible, his room was a mess and he looked so tired. Had he been crying?

“Look Naruto you're gonna have to get yourself together. The parents are getting concerned.”

“You don’t seem to fucking care.”

“What are you-“

“Did you never care? was this all just a game?!.”

“Naru-to I.”

“You said it was a mistake right, everything we did together was a mistake!”

“...”

“I can’t fucking believe you.”

“Naruto were brothers, the things we didn’t weren’t right they were-.”

“You didn’t care about that before! But now it’s all a problem. Was I the problem? Did you get bored of me then just throw me away!.” Tears formed in Naruto’s eyes Sasuke didn’t realize but tears were already forming in his.

“I don’t understand at all. Why do you make me feel like this, why is it only you? Why are you the only one.” Sasuke’s body disobeyed him and kissed him. He clung to Naruto like a life source. He couldn’t seem to let go. They pulled apart breathing heavily. “I don’t want it to be a mistake.”He whispered.

“Sasuke you're so cruel you know that you can never make up your mind. Were that kiss and those words just another mistake to make me feel better.”

“Naru-to.”

“Sasuke I don't know why you think you just throw me around and play with me. I hate you!” Those words rung in Sasuke’s ears. Why did they sting? Why did his heartache? They were just words. But because Naruto said them it hurt more than any physical pain. Sasuke couldn’t keep up the facade anymore. Without his permission, a tear rolled down his cheek. His eyes stung the feeling was so unfamiliar. He hated this feeling. “Fine.”

“Sasuke, wait I didn’t mean it.” Sasuke stormed off to his room. Slamming the door. He laid on his bed wiping away at the tears that continued to flow. He cried himself to sleep. The only sleep he’s had in a while. But when he woke up he was still tired and felt horrible.

He couldn’t move, not that he had the energy to move anyway. He was exhausted emotionally and physically.  
He thought about it and Naruto hated him. It stung, he rather than anybody else but Naruto. He wishes he was back to the old normal. Naruto had him pulled close to his chest while he drifted to sleep. What he would give just to go back. But everything has already been said. 

“He hates me now. Why don’t I want him to hate me? Why do I care?”


	8. Early Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has a little bit of smut in it the next chapter is going to be the big one with all the smut youve been waiting for. This one is really fluffy too.

Naruto was getting tired of this, he needed the warmth he needed the feeling. He needed Sasuke. Around midnight he snuck into the room. Sasuke’s room was cleaner than he remembered. Sasuke laid there motionless. So still and pale he looked dead. Naruto quietly walked up to the bed. Placing his hand on Sasuke’s cheek.

“I’m so sorry, I guess I wanted you to need me but to you I was replaceable. I needed you but you didn’t want me. Good night for the last time my little raven.”  
Naruto placed a soft kiss on Sasuke’s lips. He silently walked out of the room. Closing the door. Sasuke curled into a ball in his bed

“But I do need you.”

That night Sasuke couldn't sleep, he just tossed and turned. He came up with a plan. Quietly he walked into Naruto’s room. Naruto’s breathing was so light. Sasuke cautiously walked to his bed. “You shouldn’t be sorry I hurt you but I’ll get to watch you from afar that will be my punishment. I’m so sorry.”

“...”Sasuke’s eyes teared up.

“I’m talking to myself now I’ve really gone crazy. You made me so soft.” Sasuke cried silently to himself. Naruto couldn’t stand it anymore. He sat up and grabbed Sasuke’s face. Sasuke flinched and trembled in his grasp. He stared into his eyes. Just for a little while. Their lips connected again and again. Breathing was the only thing that pulled them apart. Naruto placed Sasuke on his lap. 

“Can I.”

“Huh.?”

“Can I be yours again.”

“Sasu..”

“I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness-“

“Sasuke”

“I know but-.” Naruto pressed their lips together.

“You don’t have to ask for a title that will always be yours.”

“...”

Naruto kissed him softly moving from his lips down to his favorite spot. Their bodies melted together and the blond only felt the warmth of Sasuke’s body on his. He wraps his arms around his big brother pulling him close. Leaving his rough kisses all over his neck. 

“Naruto, it's gonna bruise.”

“Shhh.” Naruto started to nibble on the soft skin of Sasuke’s neck. The brunette bit his tongue he was trying to keep quiet. Subconsciously Naruto pushed down Sasuke’s hips to grind against his own. In the beginning, the grinding was slow. But it became harder and faster. 

Their breathing became heavy as both their moans became harder to mask. At this point, Sasuke was moving his hips on his own. Naruto needed more so he assumed Sasuke wanted the same. He pulled out both of their cocks and began stroking both with his hand.

Sasuke moaned quietly into Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto used his free hand to face Sasuke towards him. He watched Sasuke’s face make erotic expressions while he jerked both of them off. Sasuke’s body shook as he came into Naruto’s hand with Naruto right after. They sat in a haze for a minute. Just being and taking everything in. Their lips locked again everything was quiet except the wet smacking of their lips.

When they pulled apart Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hand, licking both of their cum off his fingers. Naruto watched as Sasuke’s tongue glided along the rough skin of his fingertips. Once he finished Naruto laid down with Sasuke beside him. They didn’t speak, they cuddled into each other. Naruto’s eyelids got heavy as he drifted off to sleep. Once Sasuke was confident he was asleep he snuck out of the room. Then got into his own bed. He drifted off to sleep quite easily. 

In the morning Sasuke woke up he slept quite well so he felt so refreshed. He walked into the bathroom yawning before splashing water in his face. He walked down the hall and saw his dad sitting in the living room.   
He walked into the kitchen to see Naruto cooking. Sasuke stood leaning against the frame watching Naruto completely focus on his cooking.

“Ahh, Sasuke Morning.”

“Good morning.” Sasuke sat on the counter watching Naruto cook. The tall blond pushed back the dark hair leaving a kiss on Sasuke’s forehead before going back to cooking.

“So what are we eating?”

“Omelettes.”

“Hm.”

“What?.”

“Nothing.” Although he didn’t say it, Sasuke loved how they could be so casual after yesterday even after last night. How Naruto kissed him like it was a normal thing. He loved that and he wanted it to be every day.

During breakfast, the parents didn’t really seem to question. The sudden change in Sasuke and Naruto’s behavior all they guessed was that they made up. They didn’t ask any questions. They made small talk about the plans for Sasuke’s birthday. Which happened to be tomorrow.

“So Sasuke, do you want a cake.?”

“No.”

“Aww but Sasuke I want cake.”

“Naruto this isn’t your birthday-“

“Ugh fine I guess I’ll get a cake.”

“Oh uh. Okay then.”

The rest of the breakfast was really just Naruto planning Sasuke’s birthday for him. Sasuke just agreed. After breakfast, the parents washed the dishes. While the boys watched tv. Sasuke was on his phone scrolling through Instagram. Naruto was watching some tv when he unconsciously put his hand on Sasuke’s thigh. He quickly moved his hand. Sasuke grabbed his hand and put it back. Naruto blushed a bit as he became hyper-aware of where his hand was.

During the day the parents needed to go get things ready for Sasuke’s birthday so they asked Naruto to be a distraction. Of course, Naruto accepted and decided to take Sasuke on a walk. There was a little trail by their cabin that led deeper into the surrounding forest.  
The boys decided to take a walk. Naruto was acting quite distant like he didn’t want to touch Sasuke at all.

“Dobe are you okay.”

“Uh, Yea why do you ask.”

“You're acting a little weird.”

“Weird..how?”

“...”

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” Sasuke stopped and grabbed both of Naruto’s hands. Naruto flinched a little. Sasuke slowly brought his hand up to his face. So that Naruto was holding his face.

“You can touch me, you know. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know I just don’t wanna weird you out or make you uncomfortable.”

“Look you, idiot, those things I said before didn’t mean anything. I was just confused, okay.”

“...”

“How bout this if anything you do makes me uncomfortable I’ll say something okay.”

“Okay…”

The boys continued walking. Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hand and smiled faintly. As they continued walking. While walking they see a girl. She has dark short hair and pale gray eyes. Naruto quickly let go of Sasuke’s hand.

“Um hi.”

“Oh sorry, I didn’t see you there. I didn’t know there were other teenagers here.”

“Well hi I’m Naruto and this is my brother Sasuke.”

“My name is Hinata.”

“Well Hinata it’s nice to meet you but what are you doing here by yourself.”

“Well, I walk these trails a lot. I like nature.”

“Really I do too, but Sasuke here doesn’t like being outside.”

“Oh, that’s unfortunate. Hopefully, he’ll grow to love it.”

Sasuke didn’t know why but this girl annoyed him, her presence just annoyed him. That Hinata girl joined us on our walk. She and Naruto talked about plants, birds, and other natural stuff Sasuke didn’t care about.  
While they walked together pointing out stupid trees Sasuke decided to go off on his own. Not that Naruto would care anyway.

He found a small stream. It was so peaceful and quiet. He sat quietly for a while. When he heard a crunch behind him. It was a small black kitten. It looked to be a couple of weeks old. It walked up to Sasuke and rubbed against him purring. The raven picked up the tiny kitten. He looked around and couldn’t seem to find its mother. 

“Looks like we’re both alone in this forest huh buddy.”

Sasuke checked his phone. It was already 5 pm. They had been out here for 3 hours already. He decided to head back to the cabin. But which way was it? He couldn’t even find a trail again. He wondered around while clutching the small kitten. 10 minutes had passed and it felt like he was walking in circles. He leaned against a tree. The sun was going to go down soon.

“Sasuke, Sasuke where are you.” Naruto was so caught up talking with Hinata. He took his eyes off him. Wait but how long had he been gone. He was probably all alone or lost somewhere.

“Naruto maybe we should stop looking for now and get someone.”

“No, we aren’t doing that.”

“But-“

“Just Shut Up!”

“...”

“Look I’m sorry Hinata but I need to find him now.”

“I know you're stressed but we’ve been looking for him for the past 30 minutes.”

“It’s my fault I wasn’t paying attention to him.”

“Naruto this isn’t your fault.”

Sasuke wandered around then he heard some faint chatter. He walked toward the sounds.

“Sasuke!” Naruto ran up to him and hugged him. Sasuke quickly pushed him off.

“Sasuke…”

“You almost squished her.”

“Huh?” Naruto watched as the brunette pulled out the black kitten. She was rubbing against Sasuke purring. 

“Aww, she is so cute,” Hinata said from behind Naruto.  
After finding Sasuke and making sure he was okay. They walked Hinata back to her cabin on the other side of the lake. On the walk back home Naruto was holding the kitten. He stopped.

“Naruto is something wrong?” Naruto walked up to Sasuke and kissed him hard.

“Do you know how much you fucking worried me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

They held hands on the whole way back to the cabin. The parents were surprised to see them. The parents asked about the cat and Sasuke asked if they could keep it.

“Okay fine you can keep the cat and consider it your birthday present.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys have any name suggestions for the cat??


	9. Revisions and Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys but this isn’t the update you’ve been waiting for please forgive me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As most of yall can tell I haven’t been as active before so this is my explanation

So making this was a bit of a spur of the moment decision. While going back and reading the story and being where we are now in the story I became really un happy. So I decided to re-write the story. It’s going to be the same context but it’s going to make more sense. Please understand that I’m a perfectionist and that this was really bothering me. But now I have written the story to have an actual plot. Also I changed my writing style a bit. The earlier chapters make me cringe so anyway. The chapters will be updated.Thank you for understanding

-Heiress-Chan:)


	10. Breathing Heavily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the smut I promised a while ago. I want to thank everyone for their patience and I want to continue to put out new chapters for you guys even while I'm revising.

The rest of the day was pleasant. They ate dinner together as a family, something they felt like they haven’t done in a while. The small black kitten they decided to name velvet. Walked under the table flicking her tail against Naruto’s ankle. After dinner, they all sat on the couch and watched a scary movie. Though Naruto wasn’t a big fan of the movie. He endured it for Sasuke who found these movies pleasurable. Velvet seemed to fit right in with her new family. As she snuggled into Kakashi's lap as he stroked her midnight colored fur. It seemed Kakashi had grown attached to the cat so he decided she would sleep with him.

Iruka was a little jealous of Velvet but she couldn’t be mad. She was so cute. The boys showered then headed to their separate rooms. Then during the night like always the raven found himself snuggled up under his fox. They cuddled in the dark. The dark held uncertainty but the warmth helped Sasuke realize he wasn’t alone anymore. He realized he could open up to Naruto. He had someone he didn’t have to shut out. He had someone who saw him when he was most vulnerable. It was comforting but scary at the same time.

He was asleep or awake he couldn’t tell. He felt something grip his butt it was warm. What was it he couldn’t tell he was too sleepy. 

“Sasuke can I….” Sasuke couldn't make out the last bit but naruto just asked him something. But what was it? 

”Yeah, sure.”Sasuke agreed but to what he didn't know. He was falling deeper into the unconscious. He felt it go in. I was wet and warm? What was it? It couldn't be… No, it's too skinny and short so what is it? Naruto pulled it out a little too push it back in. The feeling wasn't uncomfortable, it was just weird. After a while of pushing it into Sasuke. He felt another one go in stretching him slowly. It made Sasuke a bit more aware. Fingers?   
Sasuke realized Naruto's fingers we're in his ass.

He didn’t really mind it. But then Naruto curled his fingers a bit. Sasuke jolted, his finger only grazed it but the feeling went straight from the back to the front.   
Naruto thrust his fingers in again, grazing the spot again. This time Sasuke moaned sleepily. He pushed back into Naruto’s fingers just so he could hit the spot again. He hit it again dead on this time Sasuke moaned louder this time. Naruto quickly covered Sasuke’s mouth with his free hand.

“Shhh,” Naruto whispered into his ear.

Sasuke shook his head and Naruto slowly moved back his hand. Sasuke was wide-eyed at this point. This must have been what he asked earlier. Naruto’s hand traveled down from his mouth into Sasuke’s pants. He didn’t dare stop him or struggle; he sat quietly as he was told. Sasuke was already semi-hard but with a few strokes of the blond’s hand, he was rock hard. Naruto continued to stroke Sasuke’s dick and thrust his fingers into that spot that made Sasuke go crazy. 

Sasuke's breath was heavy and his moans were muffled. But the double stimulation was getting to him and he felt the heat build in his stomach. He released into Naruto’s hands. His breathing slowed as he came down from his high. He turned to find Naruto licking his cum off his hand. Sasuke connected their lips as passion flowed through their bodies. Their tongues slid across each other as they exchanged saliva. They pulled apart breathing heavily panting.

“Sasuke-“

“Shh, it’s my turn now.”

Sasuke kisses down the blonde’s face to his neck. Then with Naruto’s help taking off his shirt and throwing it across the room. He continues his light kisses down his torso. Taking off his pants throwing them on the floor. Before licking his bulge between the thin layer of fabric. He pulled off his underwear painfully slowly with his teeth. He felt as though he tortured, Naruto enough as his hips twitched with every touch.

He took one long lick up the shaft before taking part of it in his mouth while stroking the base. Naruto groaned breathily wanting to hear more. Sasuke took it in deeper, his tongue sliding against the underside. Sucking wet squelching noises along with. Naruto’s cut of moans and heavy breaths. Turned Sasuke on a lot.  
He wanted to make sure he pleased Naruto as he had pleased him. Sasuke felt tears roll down his eyes. He could feel Naruto’s hand on his head then move away quickly. Naruto was doing it again.

Sasuke slowly pulled his head away from naruto. Feeling his length pull from his throat. He breathed heavily, licking the mixture of saliva and precum from his lips. He just stared at him.

“Sasuke?What..”

“You're doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“Your holding back.”

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you are. I told you if I didn’t want something I’d tell you.”

“I know I just don’t wanna hurt you.”

“I’ll be fine just let me pleasure you.”

“Okay.”

Naruto’s cheeks flustered him and Sasuke never really talked out there sexual acts out loud at least. He watched Sasuke tuck his black hair behind his ears.  
As he went down on him again. This time Naruto grabbed a handful of the black hair guiding Sasuke’s head. It felt much better like this. He looked down and watched as Sasuke’s head bobbed up and down. He threw his head back. He was close. He pushed Sasuke’s head down slowly all the way till the tip of   
Sasuke's nose touched the base. He shook, twitched, and snapped his hips finally getting the release he was chasing.

Naruto was released in the brunette's mouth. Sasuke looked up at him as Naruto looked down on him. Deja vu was what it was called right? Somehow even with his hair messy, his cheeks flushed, and tears rolling down his cheeks he was so beautiful. Sasuke slowly sat up swallowing the rest of the cum while the overflow spilled from his lips. Naruto recovered quickly, sitting up to wipe the drips of cum from Sasuke’s chin. He rubbed his thumb against Sasuke’s lips. Sasuke opened up to show remnants of cum still on his tongue. Naruto rubbed his thumb against Sasuke’s tongue. He. Inserted two new digits into the older boy's mouth.

He watched carefully as Sasuke rolled the fingers against his tongue. He felt Sasuke’s warm wet tongue glide all over and in between his fingers. When he removed his fingers he pulled the raven into his lap. With his help, he removed his pants. Facing toward him, Sasuke sat in Naruto’s lap giving him soft kisses. He kissed all over his face and his neck just giving soft loving kisses. They made Naruto’s stomach fill with butterflies. He gave Naruto a kiss on the lips propping himself upon his knees, bending down to kiss the blond passionately.

Naruto grabbed his hips pulling him closer into their kiss. “I love you…sorry was that too early.”

Sasuke’s lips curled into a smile against Naruto’s lips for the first time in a while Naruto heard Sasuke’s genuine laugh. “No...it's perfect I love you too.” Sasuke sat back into Naruto’s lap. They sat like that for a while.  
After a while, Sasuke felt two familiar fingers in his ass.  
They thrust in and out always just grazing his prostate. After a bit, Naruto added a third finger that went in quite easily. Sasuke at this point had his head in Naruto’s shoulder breathing heavily. 

Naruto was shoving his fingers in with ease. He wanted to try something else. He opened the drawer beside his bed and pulled out a bottle. Sasuke heard it click open. Hmm, lube.? But where did he get it from?  
He didn’t have time to question all that he would ask later but he wanted to know. What was he planning to do?

Naruto took the gel which was actually quite cold and smeared it down the tip and down his shaft. Before he did anything he needed to check one more thing. 

“Sasuke.”

“Hm.”

“Can I..”

“...you can put it in.”

Sasuke didn’t know if he was ready but he had already given the go-ahead. He didn’t want to stop now. Naruto positioned the brunette right above the tip before pressing the tip against the hole before slowly pushing it past the first ring of muscle. Sasuke breath hitched. “Are you okay, try relaxing.”

“I’m...okay”

“Does it hurt should I take it out.”

“It’s..fine keep...going.”

To Sasuke, it hurt a bit, but it also felt very different. He was about halfway down. Before Naruto lifted him back up and pushed him down a bit further past the ¾ mark. Sasuke inhaled sharply which alarmed naruto.

“You okay.”

“Yea...I’m good”

“Do you want me to keep going?”

“Can.. we just stay like this... for a bit.”

“Okay.”

“You okay?”Sasuke questioned. Worried about him too.

“Oh yea I’m fine it’s just really tight.”

“Oh sorry.”

“No, it's a good kind of tight. It’s not bad at all I promise.

Sasuke’s insides finally relaxed a little more. He felt he could move a bit more. On his own, he pushed his hips all the way down. His ass hitting the base of Naruto’s cock. He breathed heavily into Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto just held him hoping he wasn’t in pain; he didn’t want him to be in pain. “Maybe I should move you a bit.” Naruto laid Sasuke's back on his back as he positioned himself on top of him. Which felt quite weird on Sasuke’s part but he endured it.

“Okay, you can move.”

Naruto pulled out slowly and pushed in slowly. Trying to loosen Sasuke up a bit. After the first couple of strokes, Sasuke’s face relaxed a bit. Naruto wanted to try something and angled his thrust a bit more upward. Naruto watched as Sasuke but his lip but a moan still escaped. That was his indication he found the perfect spot. He started thrusting deeper into that particular spot.

Sasuke’s moans were ready to spill out and Naruto needed a way to make him quiet down. He bent over and kissed him as he could feel Sasuke’s body jerk against his thrust. Their lips intertwined as Sasuke’s dug his nails into Naruto’s back. Naruto started to feel like his dick was being sucked in my Sasuke. “I need more.” Sasuke spouted out between breathy moans.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes please.”

Naruto’s stokes became deeper and faster. You could hear the wet but quiet slapping of skin. Naruto moaned. As Sasuke’s muscles keep contracting against his cock. Naruto formed a hard grip onto Sasuke’s hips. Thrusting deeper as he felt the heat building up in his stomach.

“Sasuke’s it like you keep getting tighter I think I’ll cum soon.”

“Naruto... I-.”

“..What”

“I need you… to fuck me harder..please.”

Sasuke was begging to be fucked harder. Naruto couldn’t resist him. He pounded into him. Watching Sasuke’s pale body bounce with each thrust. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. His brain was mush and he couldn’t make coherent sentences.he could tell he was gonna cum soon and so was Naruto.

“I’m about cum where?”

“Inside, just don’t put out.”

After a couple of strokes, Sasuke came first with naruto right after. Naruto did a couple more thrusts milking out the orgasm. Sasuke’s cum sprayed all over his chest. Naruto's body gave out and he plopped on top of Sasuke. He turned on his side before slowly pulling out. Sasuke whined a little. Naruto pulled Sasuke into his chest as he snuggled into him. He looked over the clock on the bedside table 12:36.

“Sasuke.”

“Hm..?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” Naruto places a soft kiss on Sasuke's forehead.

“And, Happy Birthday Day my raven.”

“Thank you.”

The boys fell asleep in each other's arms. Tonight they rest easily. Tomorrow is a whole new adventure.


	11. Umm hey....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been gone for a bit.

So guys I’ve been out for a bit and I apologize for that half of that was because Im in school and half because I’ve basically transferred over to Watt-pad. So yea so sadly I won’t be writing here anymore but if someone wants to take over this feel free to message me. Also I will be continuing/posting the re-written version on my Wattpad if you wanna check it out. I hope all you guys are okay and love you all. But for now peace.

My Wattpad: Naegheiress


End file.
